Possible troopers
by Daft Strangus
Summary: KpStarship trooperKim,Ron,Wade,Rufus and one random person are stuck on a Bug Planet for three years. the federation come to the planet and get alot of surprises. Finished, Please R&R, Not Flammable
1. A hole lot of Luck

Possible Troopers

History

Three years after the Tryrans planet disaster where the federation lost the legendary squad the Boot Flayers of which only had 5 members in, Major Kim "Angel" Possible, Captain Ron "Spectre" Stoppable, Private Bob "Fat" Farm, Tech Head Rufus "Ratty" Stoppable and Tech Head Wade "Buddy" Load. The federation has now decided to go back to take the planet and to look for any survivors and are they in for a surprise.

Chapter 1

A hole lot of luck

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or Starship Troopers

The Mother ship "Salviger" was orbiting the planet Tryrans bombarding the planets surface with messages to any survivors from the last campaign. These encoded messages were falling to deaf Bug ears until someone picked up on a distress signal.

"Sir, we have a signal coming from the surface."

"Well! Where's it coming from?" The Old Captain ordered.

"Sir, it's coming from… Bunker Zapha?"

"BUNKER ZAPHA? Wasn't that place over run while the Boot Flayers were defending it?"

"Yes, but I can get a patch in for you though, Sir." Said a sheepish Coms man.

Gruffly the Captain said "Alright, patch me through. Bunker Zapha this is the Mother ship "Salviger" do you copy."

"Yup yup, we got you clear as a knife, Oh; by the way we renamed this place to Hole Zapha." Said a really squeaky voice came through on the speakers.

"Well, you better tell me who I'm speaking to or we'll leave you there." Mumbling.

"Rufus get off the com, let me speak" Came a feminine voice in the background.

"Hello, who am I speaking to?" Said the feminine voice.

"This is the Commander of the "Salviger, we have come to take back the planet," He said triumphantly "How many people are with you?"

"Ohhhh, Its just Tech Head Rufus "Ratty" Stoppable, Tech Head Wade "Buddy" Load, Private Bob 'Fat' Farm, Captain Ron "Spectre" Stoppable and me." Said the suddenly seductive voice.

"And you may you be?" Said an unphased Captain.

"Oh, little old me, your worried about little old me, I'm just Major Stoppable."

"Major Stoppable, MAJOR Stoppable more like Major pain in the ass but there's no Major Stoppable in the Mobile infantry."

"Hey kp, are you calling yourself Major Stoppable again?" Came a faint male voice.

"You know I like the sound of that Ron." Said the seductive feminine voice.

"But you an't it yet so tell hem your real name, hum." Came a relax voice.

"Alright, you spoil sport; my real name is Major Kim "Angel" Possible leader of the Boot Flayers." Said a grumpy female voice.

"Wait, the Boot Flayers, it can't be, weren't you all killed during the Bug's raid on Bunker Zapha?" Said the surprised Commander.

"Well, since I'm talking to you I don't think so."

"But how?"

Alarms going off in the background "We got Bugs, so hold on."

Grenade explosions, strange gunfire, alarms and screaming bugs are sounding through the phone

"Well to cut this chat short get some of your units down here to get us out. We've been through much here. We should be Generals." Sudden gunfire followed by bug screams "So get your ass down here." A loud explosion cuts out the transmission.

"You heard her, mobilise all troops, to the ships and get them the heck out of that bunker." Shouted an angry Captain.


	2. Bug PLanets are Hell but Bugs are Worse

Chapter 2

Bug Planets are Hell but Bugs are worse.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or Starship Troopers

When the 3 Drop ships landed all they saw were mountains and mountains of dead bugs and bug bits but the weirdest thing they saw was when the bugs were still standing but a hole through their necks and heads that stopped them dead cold.

"What took you so long, Yah missed the party?" Shout a redheaded muscly lady in armour carrying a big gun on her back throwing cigars to the troopers. Behind her was a well built blonde haired boy with an odd looking rifle in his hands, a tall young man with neck length messy brown hair, a bandana on, two sheaths with swords in em and had two odd rifles in his hands, a short African man with weird looking glasses on and there was a small pink thing in the blonde haired boy's pocket.

"Who are you?" Asked one of the soldiers.

"I'm… Get down!" She shouted. All the men got down as she swang around her gun then fires volley after volley in to the Bug's scouting party ripping them to shreds behind the troopers in one fluid motion. Then bug butt cannon fire came out of nowhere and destroys the drop ships

"Wow, how'd yah do that?" Asked the soldiers.

"After 3 years of being stuck on this planet you'll learn a few things." She admitted. "Oh by the way, we're the Boot Flayers, I'm Kim "Angel" Possible our leader, that blonde boy is Ron "Spectre" Stoppable my second in command, our cook and boyfriend who for if he died by the bugs, they would find a crazy girl rampaging across the planet" Kim gives Ron a peck on the cheek. "The pink thing is his naked mole rat, Rufus "Ratty" Stoppable, he is one of our local Tech Head who helped build our weaponry, the one with the bandana is Bob "Fat" Farm our resident heavy man and last but not least Tech Head Wade "Buddy" Load

who designed and built the weapons with Rufus."

"Why don't you use ranks like we do?"

"We learned that ranks don't matter even if you die, you just die, your rank an't going to bring you back to life." Kim said with spite in her voice that made the troops recoil. "Oh, by the way don't look in the freezer back at the bunker, don't open the incinerator door even if you hear banging coming from it, I'll show you what's in there all in good time and get going we gotta get a few things cleaned up." Confused by the statement the soldiers left for the bunker.


	3. Bunker, Sweet, Bunker

Chapter 3

Bunker, Sweet, Bunker

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or Starship Troopers

"See you're settling in fine. Now tell me has anyone claimed any quarters yet, because I'm going to show you to your quarters and around the place, before I finish I don't want anyone to do a Captain Dax and sacrifice them selves for the squad because if you do and you live it will be the incinerator room for you but from now on fight like you're a murderer and that you cannot go home." She said with a sneer causing loud gulps to come from the soldiers.

"

"Yeah, why?" In between a pant. These words causing the soldiers to burst into tears and hug her. Kim is a bit confused about this and asking "Who are you?"

"Don't you remember us Kim?" With shocked voices and then taking off their helmets.

"Wait a moment, tweebs?" she whispered "My gosh, what made you join the infantry?"

"Simple, you, Ron and Wade. We're the Tech Heads of the Inferno unit. It came as a shock to us that you were alive and kicking bug ass so…" They were cut short by blazing alarms. "Get up people, we got bugs to splat!' Shouted and excited Kim. The Tweebs just shrugged their shoulders and run to their guns.


	4. Battle of the Bugs

Chapter 4

Battle of the bugs

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or Starship Troopers

"Hay, Fat farm how many boogs we got, man?" Shout Ron. "'Bout an army of them." answered Bob.

"Kp we got an army of em, want us to show the newbies how to have fun?" Asked Ron with excitement in his voice. Kim answered with a kiss. "Of course, baby. Alright all units stay there, we'll show you how to have fun." This time Kim had a hint of chaos in her voice. "Come on Fat, it wouldn't be fun with out you." Then left with the sound of charging guns. When the Boot Flayers had gone one of the unit leaders told their Tech Head to help Wade on the radar while thinking 'what the hell are they doing?'

"I'll tell ya what their doing." While lighting a cigar. "We have been away for so long we got use to taking and chatting with each other during battle, you should hear the conversations they have."

"Aright how do we listen?"

"Put these glasses on."

"What? Put the glasses on, but why?"

"They have a coms unit in them."

"Oh."

Kim, Rom and Fat are waiting for the onslaught of the bugs. "Hey, Ron what's on the menu tonight?"

"Well, I was thinking about extra crispy bug wings." While firing a grenade into the bug swarm. "But then I got the idea of Bug flambé." Kim is firing a flamethrower into the bugs. "Only one thing Ron, hope it doesn't get burnt." Kim and Ron give of a laugh. While Kim and Ron were talking, Fat had brought out his twin ancient katanas. The first bug he got to aimed its leg spikes at him only to have him dodge them with a roll and chop its head off at the neck. The next one would have been so lucky only to be sliced down the middle. After awhile he got bored so Fat started to blast away the bugs with the laser rifles Rufus made. The laser fire from the rifles cut straight through the bugs and left them standing still were they died.

All the units at the bunker heard were explosions, gunfire, screaming bugs and mad laughter. After awhile the Boot Flayers returned with some bug carcasses. The Tweebs asked what they were for. Kim just plainly lied "It's to keep the bugs away."

"Ron what's for dinner?"

"It's a surprise for you guys but not for us Boot Flayers." He replied with a chuckle. While Kim, Bob and Wade bursts out laughing. And they left it at that.


	5. What’s ay got cooking? And thumping in t...

Chapter 5

What's ay got cooking? And thumping in the night

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or Starship Troopers

Down in the mess room the soldiers are queuing up for their meals when Ron and Kim come out with a large pot of soup and a tray of what looks like chicken wings. "Dinners up soldiers now get this in to you."

"Wow, how'd ya get the meat, but you missed one thing."

"And what would that be?" Kim replied

"STEAK!" He shouted. Everyone laughing at his display.

"Let me guess you're from the Inferno unit."

"How'd ya know?"

"I was told they were loud on the battlefield." Earning laughter from the Serra and Derancha tables.

Whispering to Ron "Should we tell 'em now or what till curiosity takes them over and they look in the freezer?"

"Freezer."

"Ron, you sly old dog."

"I do my best, Kp, I do my best."

"And you know I like that." Giving him a kiss.

After everyone had eaten and gone to bed. Kim asked Ron something but all the tweebs heard were "carcasses… buggy?" "There… left over." "Ok"

Then they saw Kim dragging a bug carcase down to the incinerator room. They decided to ask her about it in the morning about the thumping that came from the room after Kim left.


	6. Odd Answers

Chapter 6

Odd Answers

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or Starship Troopers

"Hey, Kim" The tweebs said while walking over to Kim's table at breakfast the next day.

"Hey, guys?" Replied Kim

Looking over their shoulders and whispering. "Kim we saw you talking to Ron about carcasses and buggy, then we saw you carrying the bug carcase down to the incinerator, then after that we heard a lot of thumping noises. What's down there?"

"Alright, you found us out, well have ta show you after breakfast, hoping there's no bug raids." Kim replied in a defeated tone.

The standard breakfast is normally bread, meat and some odd looking water, Wade's and Kim's breakfast is that with a few cigars but Ron had his standard triple everything meal and still finished first. The tweebs just thought 'know wonder he has such fast reflexes'.

Then Wade spoke up. "Hey, Tim, Jim how is Drakken and Shego?"

"Well, Drakken went legit and is fighting the good fight in the labs and Shego, last we heard she was training people in close combat with the bugs, infact she taught us how to fight and everything. She also said something about a student she lost and he was her best or something like that." Fat just freezes at this comment.

"Really, I would have never thought of Shego and Drakken doing that?" Answered a very surprised Ron

"Well it's very smart, Drakken wants the world but if he did succeed, the bugs would then attack a very disadvantaged world and then Drakken wouldn't have anything to control, hell, he wouldn't be alive." Supplied Kim. Meanwhile Ron's jaw has dropped at this. "And I think Fat was her best student by the way he froze like that."

"Come on Fat tell us all" Poked an inquisitive Ron.

"Well, let me just say that we were like you and Kim." Said an embarrassed Fat.

"Oh." Came shocked replies

"Kim, why would you have thought that about Drakken and Shego?"

"Ron, you were an evil genius at one point, use your head."

"Oh."

"Anyways, Kim when are you going to show us buggy?" The twins asked.

"Oh, yes, buggy. Sorry, I forget for a moment, come on."

Behind Kim, Ron and Wade the twins eagerly followed them to he incinerator room. On the way there the thumping noises were getting quicker and quicker until Kim got to the door and let out a shrilling noise which made the thumping stop but it also freaked the twins.

When Ron opened the door a mini-bug jumped out and ran to Kim making shrilling noises like Kim and Kim was making them back which really freaked out the twins but none of the others. After the shrill-fest Kim spoke up. "Guys, this is buggy, my pet."

"Your pet?" Replied shocked twins.

"Yes, my pet."

"How did you tame it?"

"Well, it all started when we found a bug egg in an empty outpost, so we decided to take it back to the bunker to look after it to see what would happen if it grow around humans instead of bugs."

"When it hatched, the first person(or Bug in its eyes) it saw was Kim, so it been thinks Kim is its mother you could say but the first problem we found was learning its language but luckly that Kim is a bit physic so she used it to learn and she is the only one able to get to the sounds the bugs use." Stated Ron. While getting an affectionate glance from Kim and patting the bug at the same time

"Should we tell everyone else?" Inquired the twins.

"No, they well hurt Buggy, I know this." Replied a semi-distraught Kim.

"But how will you get him home?"

"We have information vital to the federation and if I cannot keep Buggy they cannot get the info."

"You'll keep him through bribery.

"That's the idea."


	7. A Call Home

Chapter 7

A call home

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or Starship Troopers

"Kim, come quickly!" Shout one of the soldiers

"Alright, alright I'm coming." said a tired Kim "What is it?" Said with a yawn.

"We got a link to the 'Salviger' and we were wondering if you wanted to talk to them first?"

"Alright, patch me through."

"Hello 'Salviger' this is bunker Zapha do you copy."

A transmission came from the Coms unit "Yeah, we got you and what do ya want?"

"Well, we want you to get us off this planet but you will need 4 drop ships. We have a lot of cargo."

"Alright, the ships are on their way, they'll be there in over 6 hours, see you soon." Then the Com cut out.

"People in under 6 hours we'll be going home so get everything packed, so move it." Kim shouted in the speaker.

5 hours later

"We all packed Ron?"

"Yeah, everythings packed including our precious cargo." Putting his hands on Kim belly.

"Lucky for us I got buggy in a box for the trip home."

Alarms are blazing like no there is tomorrow. Kim rushes out to Wade to access the situation.

"Kim you wont be happy, this time the whole bug armada is here to get us."

"Crap!" Was Kim's reply.

"All we gotta do is hold out for an hour before the ships arrive. Wade how's the Battle mech going?"

"It's just fine Kim, now all we need is a corpse to pilot it."

"And I have just the one." Kim said rushing inside then coming back out with General Kopper's Corpse.

"Good choice Kim, now just help me get him in there, Rufus I'll need you to connect the wires to his body, Ok. If this thing lives we'll take him back in the spare dropship."

Rufus is crawling around the dead general's body pushing wires into the skin at particular points. When Rufus finished this he climbed out and on to Wade's shoulder, Wade closes the hatch and hits the Mech with a spanner, then the Mech leapt to life asking with a computerized voice "How may I serve you?"

"Well, you can help hold back this bug attack till the ships arrive."

"I'll do it even if it means dieing a second time." Replied the cold, lifeless computer voice.

"Alright," Kim said breaking the silence. "What's the battle plan."


	8. Ride the lightning till dark

Chapter 8

Ride the lightning till dark

Don't mind me I've just gone….. CRAZY! Like Monkey Fist, heh, heh monkey boy.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Dead Man is The Battle Mech

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or Starship Troopers

"Alright, it's all set, the Serra unit's on the roof to warn us of the ships and flying bugs, Inferno and Derancha units are with us and Dead Man on the ground holding of the ground attack, when the ships come we will are retreat to the roof with Dead Man covering our backs. So has everyone got it?" Explained Kim

"Yes." Came the reply in surround sound.

"Fat I don't want you using your Swords I want you to stay back with the rest of us." Ordered Kim

"Alright, Sir." Came the defeated tone of Bob.

The alarms blaring in the background signalling that the bugs have come. "Alright, everyone to their posts now."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Were the battle begins

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Let us fight fire with fire." Shouted Kim.

(Do unto others as they have done to you)

(But what the hell is this world coming to)

As the Bugs charged in their buggy glory, Dead man decided to open the negotiations by blasting a few hundreds bugs with his twin auto cannons for them to be replaced with double what he killed.

(Blow the universe into nothingness)

(Nuclear warfare shall lay us to rest)

Poor Fat had to resist the urge to run in to the bug army with swords howling for he knew that in the end he would find that death was creeping ever never.

(Fight fire with fire)

(Ending is near)

(Fight fire with fire)

(Bursting with fear)

The units of Derancha and Inferno always did their best to keep the bugs back but a few got through. The first one seized a soldier in it's jaws and after a few seconds of screaming from the soldier he was snapped in half but after the bug did this it got blasted by gun fire from Wade's mounted turrets. The others mostly stuck their leg spikes into the bodies of other soldiers before getting blasted apart.

(We all shall die)

Suddenly the Serra unit on the roof called out for the others because the drop ships were here. "The Ships are here Kim, get everyone back up to the roof bring dead man to."

(Time is like a fuse, short and burning fast)

(Armageddon is here, like said in the past)

"Let's move it people and you Dead man, up to the roof now go, go, go." Kim shouted over the racket of dead man's guns.

(Fight fire with fire)

(Ending is near)

(Fight fire with fire)

(Bursting with fear)

On the roof, were dead man is guarding the exit, going all gun-hoe. "Alright Serra get on that ship, Derancha and Inferno get on that one, Boot Flayers, were on this one." Ordered Kim "Dead man Stop firing and get on the last drop ship along with the crate I stored there." Shouting at him while they were flying of.

(Soon to Fill our lungs the hot winds of death)

(The gods are laughing so take your last breath)

(Fight fire with fire)

(Ending is near)

(Fight fire with fire)

(Bursting with fear)

(Fight fire with fire)

((Repeat))


	9. Years after the Battle

Chapter 9

Years after the Battle

Random thing here.

Duke PieMaker I am your godfather.

But Bath Hater you can be because Daft Tonnus is my father.

I know godson

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Heh, remember I'm CRAZY

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Disclaimer: Heh,I don't own Kim Possible or Starship Troopers

Many, many years, oh alright 3 years after leaving the planet Kim, Ron Wade, Jim, Tim, Rufus and Bob settled down and left the Army or what ever it is. When they came back Shego also left the Infantry thingie. Here is a snipit of their lives.

An add for the army running in the background.

"Hey Kim."

"Hey Shego, how's Bob and the kids."

"Oh, their fine. I was wondering how you, Ron and the baby are?"

"We're fine to, Ron, Wade and Rufus have been taking good care of them while I've been at work. You know what, we should get the kids together to play while we all have dinner."

"Hey Kp." Came the distant voice of Ron.

"What Ron?"

"Why don't you get Shego to get Bob and her kids over now and we can have Bueno Nacho."

"How's that sound Shego?"

"That's fine, I'll see if Drew can come also."

"Great, we can have a mini reunion."

"See ya in an hour Kim." Shego said while leaving.

"See ya, Shegs." Kim said while waving

"What you thinking Kim?" Asked Ron

"Just about when I became Kimberly Ann Stoppable and then a few months later how Shego became Shego Cortez Farm."

"Those were great memories Kp."

"Yeah, they were. Now get in that house and get ready." Kim playfully ordered

"Yes, 'Angel'." Ron said saluting her.

"You better get your 'Spectre' ass in there before I kick it in."

Ron just winced at the memory of when really did kick his ass in the house, he couldn't sit down for a week and ran as fast as possible in to the house before running into the door, which causes Kim to burst out in laughter at this.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Finally done.


End file.
